


Ещё один шанс

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, Nati



Series: Миди от G до PG-13 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Иногда одна новая жизнь способна склеить две старые.





	Ещё один шанс

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке с инсайда: альфа!Стив Роджерс/омега!Тони Старк. Постгражданка, Тони узнаёт, что он ждёт ребёнка от Стива, с которым и отношений особо не было. И Тони встаёт перед выбором сохранять ли вообще ребёнка или нет, и если да, то сообщать ли о нём Стиву. Хотелось бы хэ для стони, но это уже на усмотрение автора.

Когда очередную течку Тони встретил не жаром возбуждения, а слабостью и желанием проваляться весь день в постели, он подумал «Да быть этого не может». Потом пришла мысль «О нет-нет-нет, только не это», а сразу за тем — лаконичное «Звездец». Тони сидел на диване, невидящим взглядом пялясь в пустоту минут десять, а потом отдал приказ Пятнице на полное сканирование организма.

— Пятая неделя первого триместра, босс, — сообщила ему Пятница. — Все показатели организма для данного периода находятся в пределах нормы. Аномалий и угроз здоровью не обнаружено. Однако, основываясь на недавнем инциденте и вашем образе жизни, рекомендую запись к компетентному специалисту.

«Недавний инцидент» произошёл две недели назад и, получается, он уже тогда был… Тони покачал головой, прижав руку к животу. Тогда он отказался от полного осмотра, удостоверившись, что рёбра целы и никаких внутренних кровотечений нет, а потом опять ушёл с головой в работу, почти без сна и отдыха живя на кофе и сэндвичах при разработке экзоскелета для Роуди.

Пеппер его убьёт. Роуди его убьёт. Хэппи – и тот его убьёт за такое безответственное отношение. Стив бы тоже убил, но Стив сейчас сидел в технологичных джунглях Ваканды, так что его можно было не считать. Тони хмыкнул и представил, как звонит сейчас Роджерсу и сообщает, что тот своим ударом щита по его груди мог убить их ребёнка. После такого Стив скорее всего бросился бы в океан повторно и уже наверняка.

Их ребёнка. Тони пробрало дрожью, стоило мысленно это произнести. У него и грёбанного символа справедливости всея Америки, который сейчас был государственным преступником, будет ребёнок. Маленький реальный человек, который будет дышать, ходить, говорить, жить. И даже когда сам Тони себя всё-таки угробит, а Роджерс в идиотском порыве пожертвует собой ради какой-нибудь благой цели – их ребёнок будет жить.

Тони закрыл лицо руками, приводя мысли в порядок. Он серьёзно, вот прямо серьёзно думает о том, чтобы родить ребёнка от Стивена Роджерса? Ребёнка, которого они не планировали и даже не хотели? Ребёнка, который с малых лет столкнётся с ужасной реальностью, в которой его родители – самые принципиальные, а потому самые глупые люди во всём мире? Ребёнка, который…

— Босс? — прервала поток риторических вопросов в его голове Пятница. — У вас участилось сердцебиение и поднялось давление. В вашем положении…

— Найди врача, — перебил её Тони, почти без сил откидываясь на диван и закрывая глаза. — С самой белоснежной репутацией и готовностью подписать миллион бумаг о неразглашении.

— Будет сделано, босс, — отрапортовала Пятница.

Тони кивнул, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. Карман словно огнём жёг старый телефон-раскладушка, ветвь мира и единственная связь с Роджерсом. Нужно было позвонить, рассказать правду, ведь секреты в последний раз вышли для них сильно боком. Стив должен был знать и, возможно, помучиться совестью.

— И позвони Пеппер, — тихо сказал Тони.

Ему определённо нужен был человек, который сначала наорал бы, а потом вместе рядышком поплакал. Сразу за них обоих

***

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь ему рассказать? — спросил Роуди, и Тони поморщился.

Пеппер, интуитивно уловив вчера его настроение, тактично этот вопрос не задала, но Роуди, который едва-едва начал привыкать к экзоскелету и по-прежнему больше лежал, мог себе позволить спрашивать о чём угодно. Тони был должен ему до конца жизни, так что ответ – не самая большая цена.

— Он сбежал в другую страну, так что… — пожал плечами Тони.

— Он прислал тебе телефон, — напомнил Роуди.

— На крайний случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, — ответил Старк.

— А, значит ребёнок – это был случай предвиденный? — с лёгкой усмешкой спросил Роуди, но потом тут же стал серьёзным. — Стив не дурак, Тони. Если ты не будешь появляться на публике – он что-нибудь заподозрит. Вряд ли ребёнка, но какое-нибудь предсмертное состояние. И тут же примчится. А если на публике ты всё-таки появляться будешь, то сопоставить сроки ему проблем не составит. Он узнает в любом случае, тебе осталось решить как именно и от кого.

— Он тоже один раз должен был решить, как именно и от кого я узнаю про родителей, — огрызнулся Тони. — От него или от какого-то террориста. И он его сделал. Хотя, признаться, я даже немного восхищён, никогда бы не подумал, что наш бравый Капитан может так хорошо пойти на сделку с совестью и принципами: спать с человеком и скрывать от него правду.

— Это ты ему так мстишь, что ли? — посмотрел на него Роуди и преувеличенно серьёзно кивнул: — Впрочем, понятно, ты обижен, а в твоём положении…

Тони легко ткнул его в бок, заставив улыбнуться. Он не был обижен на Роджерса, они, в конце концов, не связали себя ни метками, ни хотя бы простыми обещаниями. Да что там – они даже не обсуждали их отношения. Стив, конечно, пару раз пытался, но Тони всегда либо переводил тему, либо скатывался в пошлость, потому что одно только слово «отношения» вызывали у него какой-то подсознательный мандраж. И вот теперь с их не-отношениями у них будет ребёнок.

— Это звучит банально, но подумай не о себе, а о ребёнке, — мягко сказал Роуди, а потом забеспокоился: — Ты же его оставишь?

Это был ещё один вопрос, ответ на который Тони не знал. Врач, которого нашла Пятница, после осмотра честно посоветовал оставить, указав и на возраст Тони, и на его образ жизни. Впрочем, врач был действительно хороший, так что не давил и не упрашивал, чётко высказал своё врачебное мнение, оставил целый список необходимых продуктов и витаминов, вычеркнул из его жизни кофе и алкоголь и посоветовал больше отдыхать, а не супергеройствовать. Пеппер действовала ещё мягче, своё мнение не высказала вообще, но Тони чётко уловил её позицию между строк: она была бы рада, если бы этот ребёнок родился. Тони же… Тони просто не знал.

Он никогда не хотел детей, потому что дети – это ответственность, к которой он не был готов. Тони вёл достаточно разгульный образ жизни, с радостью освещаемый прессой, у него не было постоянного партнёра, даже нормального распорядка дня – и того не было в помине. Он мог неделями не спать, пропадая в мастерской и перебиваясь кофе и пиццей. Он мог умереть в любой момент, в конце концов, и, честно говоря, после плена, палладия и прогулки в космос с бомбой в руках, был почти уверен, что детей у него быть не может уже чисто физиологически. Поэтому со временем к средствам контрацепции стал относился с несвойственным ему раньше разгильдяйством. Тем более, когда сошёлся с Роджерсом, который был эталоном здоровья всей нации, а значит никаких болезней даже теоретически передать не мог.

Стив с этим никогда не лез. Тони взял эту заботу на себя с самого начала, так что Стив ему просто доверял. Так что в беременности был виноват именно Тони, как человек, который должен был предусмотреть, но не предусмотрел. Стиву – всё ещё молодому и полному сил альфе – ребёнок и вовсе мог быть не нужен. Тони оставалось лишь решить, нужен ли этот ребёнок ему самому. Готов ли он взять на себя такую ответственность и дать новому человеку всё и даже больше. Потому что Тони не хотел быть похож на Говарда и откупаться от сына или дочери деньгами. Потому что если Тони решит, то это уже навсегда.

— Какой из меня будет отец? — со вздохом протянул Тони.

— Ты мне, конечно, не поверишь, но я думаю, что замечательный, — ответил Роуди уверенным тоном. — Называй меня неисправимым романтиком, но если уж этот ребёнок пережил ваши с кепом разборки, то ему просто судьбой велено родиться.

Тони не был с этим полностью согласен, но и обсуждать это сейчас не хотел. Поэтому он свернул разговор, преувеличенно бодро хлопнув Роуди по руке.

— Ладно, вернёмся к тебе. Готов протестировать кое-какие новые функции?

— Их стало ещё больше? — с лёгким ужасом спросил Роуди, позволяя Тони сменить тему.

— А то, — хмыкнул Старк, доставая из кармана старкфон, которым управлял едва ли не всеми своими девайсами. — Начнём?

Погружаться в мир технологии было намного приятнее, чем погружаться в мир собственных мыслей.

***

— Я взрослый мужик с тягой к технологиям, кофе и саморазрушению, — объявил Тони, когда Роуди и Пеппер пришли по очень важным причинам, которые так и не смогли сформулировать. — Я не знаю о детях абсолютно ничего. К десяти годам мой ребёнок меня возненавидит, а в семнадцать сбежит из дома с первым попавшимся гитаристом вшивенькой рок-группы. Или с этими современными музыкантами, которые завывают что-то про несчастную любовь.

— Ты будешь хорошим отцом, Тони, — улыбнулась Пеппер.

— Значит, всё-таки оставляешь? — почти одновременно с ней спросил Роуди.

Тони вздохнул. Принять это решение было сложнее, чем сказать когда-то «Я – Железный человек». Даже бомбу в космос на руках отправлять было легче, по ощущениям. Тогда нужно было спасать жизни миллионов людей. Сейчас от его решения зависели всего две – его собственная и ребёнка, который пока был размером с фасоль. 

— Вы станете его крёстными, — не терпящим возражения тоном сказал Тони. — У него должен быть хоть кто-то нормальный, кому он будет на меня жаловаться, и кто сможет его успокаивать и любить, когда я всё-таки не справлюсь.

— Конечно, — мягко кивнула Пеппер и села рядом. — Мы будем рядом с вами всегда. И я всё ещё думаю, что ты будешь прекрасным отцом.

— Спасибо тебе за непреклонную веру, — хмыкнул Тони.

— Стиву расскажешь? — спросил Роуди, усаживаясь с другого бока.

— Вообще, я хотел собрать пресс-конференцию и с размахом так, знаете, как тогда о Железном человеке, сообщить всем радостную новость, — наигранно воодушевлённо сказал Тони. — Они так давно ждали этого, не хорошо лишать их такой возможности.

— Хочешь, чтобы он узнал обо всём из новостей? — понимающе кивнул Роуди. — Что ж, в какой-то степени справедливо, конечно. Но ты уверен, что тебе следует делать из своего положения цирк?

— Железный человек всегда на виду, — вздохнул Тони и устало откинулся на спинку дивана. — Ты же сам сказал, что исчезнуть на весь срок – не вариант, начнут строить теории одна хуже другой. Ничего не говорить – бессмысленно, через пару месяцев уже никак не отшутишься, что налёг на бургеры и колу. 

— Пока никаких пресс-конференций, — покачала головой Пеппер. — Ты не обязан ставить в известность весь мир, Тони, это личное дело каждого. Можем сообщить совету директоров, что ты берёшь творческий отпуск в связи с некоторыми событиями, думаю, они даже задавать вопросов не будут, Россу скажешь то же самое или что ты там ему обычно говоришь, когда он тебя достаёт, уедешь куда-нибудь, где никто не будет тебя отвлекать.

— От чего? От самокопаний и сомнений? — иронично улыбнулся Тони.

— От отдыха, — ответила Пеппер непреклонным тоном. — И я не имею ввиду, что ты должен будешь лежать на диване и рефлексировать. Хочешь – хоть космический корабль строй. Но в тишине, спокойствии и без супергероев.

Тони посмотрел на неё со смехом и восторгом в глазах. Потом не выдержал и начал хохотать.

— Вот и настал тот день, когда мисс Потс отстранила меня от работы и отправила разрабатывать космический корабль. Если бы я знал, что для этого всего-то нужно было залететь…

— Ой, не ёрничай, — с улыбкой отозвалась Пеппер. — Можешь потратить это время с пользой, просмотреть всю документацию, которая накопилась за годы – годы! – её игнорирования.

— Лучше уж космический корабль, — рассмеялся Тони, но потом покачал головой. — Нет, Пеп. Ты права насчёт пресс-конференций, их мы собирать не будем. Спросят – отвечу. Но сидеть чёрте где – это уже не ко мне, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю, — улыбнулась Пеппер. — Я изначально хотела просто отговорить тебя от пресс-конференции, потому что оставить Тони Старка одного строить космический корабль – ужасная мысль.

— Эй, почему это? — шутливо возмутился Тони.

— Потому что ты ведь его построишь, — сказал Роуди. — И первый же его отправишься тестировать.

— Где мы потом тебя в космосе ловить будем, — подхватила Пеппер.

— Никогда не думал, что в вас столько коварства, — улыбнулся Тони. — Ладно, в таком случае, я просто… живу обычной жизнью?

— Да, Тони, — обняла его Пеппер. — Ты просто живёшь обычной жизнью. Это именно то, что тебе сейчас нужно.

***

— Тони Старк смертельно болен и готовит себе замену, — с выражением прочитал Тони. — И целый разворот этому посвящённый, наши с Паучком фотографии с парома, хорошо ещё, что все в костюмах. Стоило только один раз не очень хорошо себя почувствовать в присутствии других людей и вот, пожалуйста.

— Твоя жизнь всегда сопровождалась слухами и предположениями, — пожал плечами Роуди. — Через месяц они будут выяснять, кто отец твоего ребёнка. Не хочешь позвонить Стиву?

— Уже всерьёз над этим думаю, — отозвался Тони. — А то ведь вычитает где-нибудь, себя во всём обвинит и примчится сдаваться на милость Росса. Хотя, там у них с Барнсом такая история любви, что всё может быть совсем по-другому.

Роуди на это ничего не ответил, что было красноречивее любых слов. Тони хмыкнул. Умом он понимал, что должен позвонить Стиву, поставить его в известность, но что-то мешало. Какой-то внутренний барьер, который, может быть, был обидой и гнилостным ощущением предательства. Человеческая психология. Тони её искренне ненавидел.

— Босс, на Базу совершенно проникновение, — неожиданно отрапортовала Пятница.

— Проникновение? — удивился Роуди. — Там же защита, как в Пентагоне.

— Лучше, — поправил его Тони. — Кто проник, что делает? Почему ты его впустила?

— Согласно протоколу «Возвращение блудного сына», — отозвалась Пятница. — Мне запереть все двери и окна, чтобы не ушёл, босс?

— «Возвращение блудного сына»? — переспросил Роуди. — Это то, что я думаю или что-то другое?

— Видимо, в Ваканде тоже можно почитать Таймс, — рассеянно ответил Тони. — Нет, детка, мы не будем никого запирать на Базе. Скажи ему, что я не умираю, и он может спокойно возвращаться обратно.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь с ним встретиться? — уточнил Роуди.

— Я уверен, что не знаю, хочу ли я с ним встречаться, — вздохнул Тони. — Но приятно знать, конечно, что моя возможная смертельная болезнь вытаскивает из джунглей беглых национальных преступников.

— Лучше не шути так, — покачал головой Роуди.

— Мистер Роджерс сказал, что не уйдёт, пока не поговорит лично с вами, босс, — сказала Пятница. — И, предвосхищая предложение про телефон, он настаивает на личной встрече.

— А зачем он тогда мне телефон присылал, — пробурчал Тони и возвёл глаза к потолку. — Ладно. Скажи, что я буду через пару часов.

— Ты… — начал Роуди.

— Если ты ещё раз спросишь, уверен ли я, — перебил его Тони, — то я ещё что-нибудь модернизирую в твоём экзоскелете.

— Вообще-то я хотел спросить, нужна ли тебе компания, — хмыкнул Роуди.

— У меня всегда есть компания, — отмахнулся Тони. — А теперь помимо моих замечательных и сверхгениальных творений ещё и живая имеется.

— Ладно, — протянул Роуди. — Но если что, я буду чисто случайно прогуливаться где-нибудь рядом по лесу. Дышать свежим воздухом, так сказать.

— Не могу запретить, прогулки полезны для здоровья, — слегка улыбнулся Тони, потом потёр глаза, вздохнул и кивнул сам себе. — Не будем же откладывать.

С этими словами Тони пару раз стукнул запястьями друг о друга и пошёл к лестнице на крышу, где его уже ожидал очередной усовершенствованный Марк. Лететь до Базы было недалеко, в костюме всего минут тридцать, но Тони не особо торопился, пролетел над городом, заглянул в любимую пончиковую и проконтролировал наличие Паркера на занятиях. Было в принципе понятно, что он просто тянул время, потому что у них со Стивом, как говорила нынешняя молодёжь, «всё сложно». Они с Роджерсом вообще были живым воплощением этой фразы.

Но летать бесконечно было глупо, так что Тони всё-таки повернул к Базе, где ждали отец его ребёнка и серьёзные разговоры. Ситуация – лучше не придумаешь, конечно. Хорошо, наверное, что Роуди где-то там гулял рядом, он умел неплохо собирать Тони по частям и прочищать мозги. А ещё он всегда звонил Пеппер, не спрашивая желаний Старка по этому поводу, так что другом был действительно хорошим. Не то чтобы Тони действительно думал, что они со Стивом опять закончат на той же ноте, что и в прошлую встречу, но Старк прекрасно знал себя и не менее прекрасно – твердолобое упрямство Роджерса, так что нельзя было исключать решительно ничего.

— А я думал, что ты не читаешь жёлтую прессу, Роджерс, — без приветствия начал Тони, заходя в общую гостиную. — Или, по крайней мере, ей не веришь. И, о святые платы, это что, борода?

Стив на подколку не ответил, он осмотрел Тони так внимательно, будто рентгеном просветил. Потом глубоко вдохнул и суровое выражение его лица сменилось сначала на недоумённое, а потом на ошеломлённое. Он встал с дивана, на котором до этого сидел, сложив руки на груди, и пошёл вперёд, постоянно глубоко вдыхая и с каждым шагом становясь похожим на себя самого образца 2011 года – полностью ошалевшего от свалившейся на него реальности.

— А, точно же, — протянул Тони. — Ты же должен был почувствовать. Хотя я надеялся, что раз метками мы не связаны, то это не сработает. И знаешь, удивление не идёт твоему бородатому лицу. Или твоему удивлённому лицу не идёт борода, не знаю, я ещё не решил.

— Тони, ты… — начал Стив, но сформулировать мысль до конца не смог, поэтому просто взмахнул руками, стараясь жестом описать всю ситуацию.

— Да, как ты можешь сам почувствовать, — пожал плечам Тони и прошёл мимо застывшего Стива к дивану. — Как видишь, я совершенно точно не умираю. Скажу тебе больше – по мнению врача, я здоровее, чем за последние лет двадцать. Так что, спасибо, что навестил, приятно было поболтать, до свидания.

— Он мой? — спросил Стив, но потом, словно поняв, что бред сморозил, поправился и уже констатировал: — Он мой.

— Хотел бы сказать, что нет, но не скажу, — отозвался Тони. — Так что да, он твой. Мой недогляд, надо было ответственнее подходить к контрацепции. Впрочем, я медленно подхожу к осознанию, что оно и к лучшему.

— Почему ты не сказал? — возмутился Стив. — Я должен был знать.

— Ну, кеп, в последнюю нашу встречу я и сам ещё был не в курсе, а потом мы как-то не общались, помнишь? — с долей сарказма ответил Тони.

— В последнюю… — начал Стив, а потом замолчал и побледнел так сильно, что Тони даже забеспокоился.

— Эй, ты только сознание не теряй, тут даже медика сейчас нет, — предупредил Тони. — Что я буду делать с суперсолдатом в обмороке?

— Мы сражались, когда ты уже был… — прошептал Стив и без сил рухнул на диван напротив Старка.

— Ну, мы же не знали, — пожал плечами Тони. — Тем более, давай сойдёмся на том, что убить мы друг друга не хотели. Потому что если бы хотели, то не сидели бы тут. У тебя удар будь здоров, а у меня всё ещё есть лазеры в костюме, так что…

— Ты пытаешься меня успокоить? — посмотрел на него Стив, в глазах которого плескалась боль. — Ты хочешь мне сказать, что ничего не случилось бы, ударь я чуть сильнее или немного ниже?

— Но не ударил ведь, — вздохнул Тони и покачал головой, устало прикрывая глаза. — Впрочем, давай, паникуй. Я свою стадию прошёл месяц назад, когда узнал, так что с моей стороны нечестно лишать тебя такого удовольствия. Немного сомнительного, но у каждого, как говорится, свои вкусы, так что…

— Тони, — попросил Стив тихо и как-то совсем безжизненно, — пожалуйста, помолчи. Я не думал, что ты умираешь, когда летел сюда, но Наташа сказала, что ты почти перестал появляться на публике, так что я решил, что задел тебя сильнее, чем представлял. Сначала хотел позвонить, но извиняться лучше лично, так что… Я даже не думал, что… Господи, я даже не думал.

— Да никто не думал, — покачал головой Тони. — Я уверен, что даже Пятница обалдела, когда узнала, что уж про нас-то говорить. Но ты не волнуйся, у меня к тебе никаких претензий или требований нет.

— Что? — удивился Стив. — О чём ты говоришь?

— Я говорю, что ты можешь не волноваться ни о чём и спокойно возвращаться туда, где тебя ждут, — пояснил Тони. — Мой достаточно разгульный образ жизни давно широко освещается всеми сми, так что ребёнку никто не удивится. Твоё имя нигде не засветится, не переживай.

У Стива на лице появилось такое выражение, которое можно было охарактеризовать как гибрид «да ты что, шутишь» и «я готов убить тебя прямо сейчас, а потом утопиться в океане». Тони даже стало любопытно, какая часть его фразы вызвала такую реакцию.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я был его отцом? — почти спокойно спросил Стив.

— Ну, с биологической точки зрения ты его отец и совершенно неважно, чего там хочу я, — отозвался Тони. — С юридической? Не вижу смысла рассказывать об этом всему миру.

— Хорошо, — спустя почти минуту молчания кивнул Стив. — Я тебя понял.

— Ой, нет-нет-нет, давай без этого, — закатил глаза Тони.

— Без чего? — отстранённо поинтересовался Стив.

— Без вот этого вот каменного подбородка и сжатых зубов, — пояснил Тони. — Выглядишь ты сейчас так, как будто хочешь запустить в меня журнальным столиком.

— Всё нормально, — так же отстранённо отозвался Стив. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.

— Вот эта фраза меня сейчас раздражает особенно сильно, — прищурился Тони. — Что не так, Роджерс? Давай лучше сейчас обсудим, пока это в очередной раз не вылилось в проблемы.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я был его отцом, — повторил Стив. — Я понимаю. Ты имеешь на это право и я… постараюсь вам не мешать.

Тони пару раз моргнул, посмотрел на Стива, который действительно выглядел так, будто единственным его желанием было схватить диван и выкинуть его в окно, потом задумчиво постучал пальцем по губам и машинально сложил руки на животе, как делал всякий раз, когда думал о ребёнке. Стив при виде этого жеста тут же поменялся и стал выглядеть как бородатый щенок, которого выпнули из тёплого дома под проливной холодный дождь. Тони за этими метаморфозами наблюдал почти с научным любопытством.

— Давай проясним одну вещь, Роджерс, пока опять не разбежались по разным континентам, — сказал Тони. — Ты хочешь быть ему отцом?

— Конечно, — удивлённо отозвался Стив.

— Ага, — кивнул Тони. — И почему?

— То есть? — ещё больше удивился Стив. — Потому что это мой ребёнок.

— Это, конечно, логично, но… — начал Тони, но замолчал, покачал головой и только потом продолжил. — Ладно, давай по-другому. Нас с тобой ничего, кроме секса, не связывало, а ребёнка мы точно не планировали. Так получилось, я смирился и принял, ты, я вижу, тоже не особо расстроен. Но на этом всё. Ты завтра соберёшься и улетишь обратно в Ваканду или где ты там сейчас обитаешь, так какой смысл всё усложнять?

— Ничего, кроме секса? — переспросил Стив. — Тони, я ведь предлагал тебе…

— Да-да, — перебил его Старк. — Я помню. Что ж, давай представим, что я согласился. И вот мы такие счастливые и друг с другом связанные, а потом появляется Барнс.

Стив сжал губы, и Тони усмехнулся, находя подтверждение своим словам. Великая любовь сквозь время, против неё сложно было переть, это уже все поняли.

— Вот и я о том же, — кивнул Старк. — Так что давай сойдёмся на том, что между нами был только секс.

— Но это мой ребёнок, — сказал Стив. — Я хочу быть рядом с ним. Я виноват перед тобой, знаю, я сделаю всё, чтобы это исправить. Если ты скажешь мне уйти – я уйду, но если позволишь остаться… Пожалуйста, Тони.

Тони ненавидел, когда Стив начинал просить. Обычно Роджерс всегда был уверен в себе и своих словах, если что-то и просил, то обычно в форме мягкого приказа. И лишь редко – очень редко – действительно начинал просить так, как будто в следующую секунду готов был сорваться и начать умолять. Это была ужасная, на взгляд Тони, стадия, когда Стив был по-настоящему не уверен, можно ли ему получить желаемое, и был готов отступить, если ему отказывали. Вот как сейчас. Он буквально отдал выбор Тони, предлагая самостоятельно решать, достоин ли он – альфа и отец – быть рядом со своим ребёнком.

Тони терпеть не мог принимать решения, от которых зависели судьбы небезразличных ему людей. Намного проще было защищать их от пуль, ракет, инопланетных захватчиков, а не вот это вот всё. Лучше бы они с Роджерсом вообще никогда не оказывались в одной постели, серьёзно.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что всё ещё один из самых разыскиваемых преступников? — устало уточнил Тони. — Если нас заметят рядом, то Росс меня сожрёт. Или обвинит в государственной измене, так что я тоже вынужден буду просить политического убежища в Ваканде. Что, с одной стороны, даже не плохо, учитывая уровень их технологического развития…

— Я могу остаться? — перебил его Стив, почти моментально возвращаясь к уверенному тону.

— Мы не будем жить вместе, Роджерс, — твёрдо и даже слегка холодно посмотрел на него Тони. — Мы не будем образцовой семьёй американской мечты. В ближайшие шесть-семь месяцев ты вообще мне тут не нужен, но если хочешь, Пятница будет посылать тебе сводки о нашем здоровье раз в месяц или с какой там периодичностью тебе надо.

— Каждый день, — сказал Стив.

— На хрена? — посмотрел на него Тони. — Это имеет смысл только на поздних сроках, сейчас-то тебе зачем однотипные отчёты с одной строчкой «всё нормально»?

— Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я хочу просто заблокировать здесь все окна и двери, чтобы никто не смел к вам приближаться, — вздохнул Стив и прикрыл глаза. — С того самого момента, как ты вошёл и я почувствовал, что ты ждёшь ребёнка. Это инстинкт, который очень сложно побороть.

— То есть, если бы я тебя сейчас послал, то ты бы всё равно не вернулся в свои джунгли, а сталкерил меня возле дома? — усмехнулся Тони.

— Я пробыл там всего неделю, — с намёком на упрёк отозвался Стив. — И ты же это знаешь.

— М, нет, на самом деле, — покачал головой Тони. — Я в это время как раз пребывал в панике, а потом мне было не до слежки за вашей братией, на самом деле.

— О, — слегка удивлённо сказал Стив. — Что ж, ясно. Ну тогда я сообщаю тебе, что в Ваканде уже давно не появлялся. Мы… там, где должны быть, как и всегда.

— Нет, — отозвался Тони и перевёл взгляд на окно. — Мы далеко не всегда там, где должны.

Стив ничего не ответил, но Тони и не ждал.

***

— Иногда мне кажется, что Паркера мне послала сама судьба, — вздохнул Тони. — Типа: скоро у тебя будет свой, потренируйся на этом.

— И как, успешно? — хмыкнула Пеппер.

— Пока анализирую плюсы и минусы, — поделился Тони. — С одной стороны я забрал у него костюм из лучших побуждений, чтобы он сидел дома и думал над своим поведением. А он вместо этого напялил треники и выпрыгнул из самолёта. С другой стороны – он никого не убил, даже когда мог, а потом отказался стать Мстителем, предпочтя побыть ещё немного подростком.

— Ну, все живы, почти никто не пострадал и парнишка по-прежнему восторженно заглядывает тебе в рот, так что плюсов, на мой взгляд, больше, — сказал Роуди, проходя в гостиную.

— Это просто он в любой момент может сбежать от меня к тёте, — отозвался Тони. — А мой ребёнок к кому сбежит?

— У него большой выбор, — улыбнулась Пеппер. — Но, думаю, твой тоже будет от тебя в восторге.

— Мне нравится твоя уверенность, хоть я по-прежнему не шибко её разделяю, — вздохнул Тони и перевёл взгляд на Роуди, который держал перед собой журнал. — О, новый Таймс. Опять что-нибудь про меня? Снова теории, чем я смертельно болен?

— Нет, на сей раз они попали прямо в точку, — усмехнулся Роуди и повернул журнал обложкой. — Тони Старк ждёт ребёнка! Кто же отец долгожданного наследника?

— И целый разворот предположений? — хмыкнул Тони.

— Что ты, — махнул рукой Роуди. — Тайна твоего партнёра взволновала сердца и умы, так что пять страниц – и все про тебя.

— Ну прямо как в старые-добрые времена, — рассмеялся Тони. — И что, есть угадавшие?

— Если можно так сказать, — улыбнулся Роуди. — В предполагаемые отцы записали весь состав Мстителей, включая Вижена и Паука, под подозрения попали также Пеппер, Хэппи и весь штат Старк Индастриз. Но больше всего меня порадовало предположение, что ты вместе с китайскими подпольными учёными открыл новый способ клонирования и сейчас вынашиваешь сам себя.

— Гениальная идея, как я сам не додумался, — расхохотался Тони. — Но хорошо, никто точно ничего не знает. Осталось только дождаться Росса, который примчится выяснять, как это всё произошло без его ведома.

— Согласно вашему распоряжению, звонки мистера Росса переводятся на голосовую почту, — отозвалась Пятница. — Он оставил уже семь сообщений.

— О, точно, а я и забыл, что кинул его на автоответчик, — хмыкнул Тони. — Пятница, девочка моя, передай ему, что я на необитаемом острове в декретном отпуске.

— Будет сделано, босс, — отрапортовала Пятница с почти слышимым ехидством в электронном голосе.

— А что Стив? — осторожно спросила Пеппер.

— А что – Стив? — пожал плечами Тони. — Сидит в Бруклине и думает, что его никто не находит, потому что это он хорошо шифруется со своей бородой, а не потому, что Пятница подчищает все камеры наблюдения. Почти уже виртуозно гуглит всё о детях и очень стрёмно ошивается рядом с магазинами детских товаров. На месте продавцов я бы не опускал палец с тревожной кнопки.

— Ну, это, по крайней мере, доказывает, что он действительно собирается принимать активное участие в жизни вашего ребёнка, — всё ещё осторожно заметила Пеппер.

— Это я уже понял, — вздохнул Тони. — И всё ещё не знаю, как к этому относиться.

— Я бы предложил тебе относиться к этому проще, но лучше промолчу, — улыбнулся Роуди.

— Вот уж точно, — хмыкнул Тони.

Он действительно не знал. Недавно Стив прислал ему письмо – настоящее, от руки, – в котором на трёх страницах расписал всё, что мог: и про жизнь до войны, и про Баки, который был не другом, а братом, и про собственные неудачи, и про страх рассказать Тони правду о родителях, и про Сибирь и про много что ещё. Он не просил прощения в открытую, но это так явно сквозило в каждой строчке, что Тони ощущал почти физическую потребность немедленно простить всё. Как оказалось, очень сложно злиться на человека, который, воровато оглядываясь, покупает большого зелёного плюшевого слона вашему с ним ребёнку. Тони, на самом деле, не мог сдержать смеха, когда Пятница показывала ему запись с камер наблюдения: большой бородатый мужик в якобы незаметных шмотках дворами пробирается к себе в квартиру, трепетно держа в руках мягкую игрушку. Эту запись Тони удалять не стал.

Тони знал, что им со Стивом придётся поговорить ещё раз. И даже не раз, если уж на то пошло. Стив действительно хотел участвовать в воспитании ребёнка, а Тони понимал, что не имеет права ему в этом отказать. Да и приходил к выводу, что банально не хотел этого – полностью лишить своего сына или дочь возможности видеть другого отца или сократить их общение до минимума. У Тони был только один пример отцовства перед глазами – Говард, и тот, если уж на чистоту, был отцом так себе. Да, может он и любил сына, может он и считал его своим самым важным достижением в жизни, это не умаляло того, что внимания он ему уделял мало. Тони вообще узнал о том, что Говард им гордился, несколько лет назад из старой записи, которую мог никогда и не увидеть, не умирай он от палладия.

Тони не хотел быть похож на Говарда. А значит мог поступиться желаниями ради своего ребёнка и дать ему то, что дать был в силах: относительно нормальную семью, где родители ведут себя как взрослые люди, не злятся друг на друга и не обижаются. Если Стив хотел быть рядом… Что ж, Тони мог в будущем это устроить.

***

Кто ж знал, что будущее не заставит себя ждать и наступит так рано. Стив выглядел как ребёнок, для которого в один день наступили все праздники разом. Тони старался убедить себя, что это не выглядит милым. Получалось не очень. В последнее время он вообще многие вещи начал считать милыми, что вызывало у него почти когнитивный диссонанс.

— Ты точно не против? — спросил Стив, явно заставляя себя стоять на месте, а не обнюхивать Старка с головы до ног.

— Где-то в середине беременности омега начинает испытывать особую потребность в альфе, — скривившись, процитировал врача Тони. — Это инстинкты, которые говорят, что рядом с альфой будет спокойнее и безопаснее, ребёнок будет под защитой. Инстинктам не объяснишь, что мой дом имеет уникальную многоступенчатую систему защиты, которая намного надёжнее любого альфы. Так что просто не задавай мне никаких вопросов и добро пожаловать.

Стив послушался. Молча поднял с пола сумку с вещами (в которой точно должен был быть тот зелёный слон!) и, слушая указания Пятницы, пошёл в выделенную ему комнату. Тони посмотрел ему вслед, потом перевёл взгляд на свой живот, который даже сейчас порой вызывал у него волну недоумения. Во всём теле действительно ощущалось спокойствие, исчезло напряжение последних дней, когда хотелось лезть на стену от смутного и непонятного беспокойства. Тони не без иронии подумал, что стереотипы о беременных не всегда преувеличены: раньше ему казалось бредом, что потребность в альфе приводит к нервозности и тревожности, а вот как оно оказалось. Действительно, стоило Стиву появиться на пороге и стало намного спокойнее.

— Альфа пришёл и всё решил, — закатил глаза Тони и погладил живот. — Надеюсь, ты будешь бетой, столько проблем сразу отметётся.

— Босс, — раздался голос Пятницы, — капитан Роджерс интересуется, не будете ли вы против, если он приготовит ужин.

— Тоже инстинкты взыграли? — усмехнулся Тони. — Видел бы нас сейчас Говард, мы бы знатно все посмеялись. А потом сели бы в кружок и поплакали.

— Что ответить капитану, босс? — спросила Пятница.

— Пусть делает, что хочет, — махнул рукой Тони. — Если со мной никто не будет вести задушевных бесед, мы даже сможем нормально сосуществовать. Пока у меня не начались перепады настроения и я не захочу выкинуть его в окно. Доктор предупреждал, что так тоже может быть. Я почти в предвкушении.

— Я сообщу капитану, — отозвалась Пятница.

— Сообщи, сообщи, — кивнул Тони и поспешил ретироваться к себе в мастерскую.

Несмотря на рекомендации врача и укоризненные взгляды Пеппер с Роуди, большую часть времени Тони проводил по-прежнему здесь. Разумеется, он не экспериментировал на себе и не изобретал что-то потенциально угрожающее своему здоровью, да и Пятница бдела неусыпно. Мастерская была его вотчиной, его надёжным убежищем, в котором он всегда мог найти успокоение, умиротворение и чистоту мыслей. Тони любил множество вещей, но ничего он не любил больше своей мастерской и всего, что в ней было. Порой казалось, что он мог в ней просто жить целыми сутками. И был бы абсолютно счастлив.

— Капитан Роджерс зовёт вас на ужин, босс, — спустя пару часов обратилась к нему Пятница.

— Я не голоден, — рассеяно отозвался Тони, склонившись над очередным чертежом.

— Я рекомендую вам всё же принять приглашение, — сказала Пятница. — В противном случае я буду вынуждена принять меры.

Тони скривился и со вздохом откинулся на спинку стула. Он сам не так давно добавил нужные протоколы, так что Пятница теперь действительно имела возможность «принимать меры», необходимые для соблюдения Тони Старком правильного распорядка дня.

Когда Тони появился на кухне, Стив уставился на него удивлённо, как будто не ожидал, что он вообще придёт. Но тут же улыбнулся до неприличия мягко, как пару лет назад, потом смутился от этого и принялся быстро расставлять тарелки, чтобы чем-то занять руки. Тони смотрел на него с любопытством.

— Ты по-прежнему много времени проводишь в мастерской? — спросил Стив, когда они приступили к ужину, выглядя при этом ужасно похоже на совсем обычную семью.

Тони хотел было сказать, что эта тема входит в задушевные беседы, которыми он не собирается заниматься, но потом мысленно махнул рукой. Доктор прочитал ему целую лекцию об инстинктах беременных омег и их альфах. Тони, вопреки логике и здравому смыслу, сейчас было спокойно и безопасно рядом со Стивом. У Роджерса же плясали другие тараканы, вызывающие в нём потребность окружить омегу и будущего ребёнка заботой и комфортом и буквально потакать всем прихотям. Идти против инстинктов было можно, конечно, но настолько сложно, что мало кто пытался. Так что будь Тони чуть большим мудаком, он пользовался бы ситуацией с размахом.

— Не волнуйся, — отозвался Тони. — Пятница получила новые протоколы, так что теперь имеет право полностью вырубать мне всё электричество и блокировать все девайсы, если я нарушаю режим дня. Я сам это сделал и порой себя за это уже ненавижу.

Стив снова улыбнулся и будто бы незаметно пододвинул к Тони тарелку с салатом. Видимо, в той горе статей для будущих родителей, которые он прочитал, были заметки и по правильному питанию. Тони хотел было сказать, что эту гадость и в рот не возьмёт, но неожиданно почувствовал такой прилив тёплых эмоций, что чуть вилку не выронил. Это было уже не смешно и не забавно. Старк тоже прочитал не мало литературы и был уверен, вот на девяносто девять процентов, что подобные выкрутасы сознание могло проводить только в присутствии пары. Связанной меткой пары, а никак не мужика, с которым они когда-то оказались в одной постели.

— Тони? — настороженно позвал его Стив. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, — отозвался тот и встал из-за стола. — Просто есть перехотелось. Ничего, ты привыкнешь. Это нормально.

Стив встал сразу за ним, но не двинулся с места, остановленный тяжёлым взглядом. Тони развернулся и вышел из кухни, опять направляясь в мастерскую: даже если не поработает, то хоть посидит и подумает в тишине. Инстинкты инстинктами, но они не должны же работать вот так? Это определённо было ненормально и нуждалось в дополнительных исследованиях.

— Пятница, детка, у тебя будет архиважное задание, — сказал Тони, падая на диванчик в мастерской и прикрывая глаза.

— Всегда готова, босс, — тут же отозвалась Пятница.

Тони улыбнулся. Если кто и стоил тёплых эмоций, так это его дети: электронные, виртуальные и ещё не родившиеся, но уже очень любимые.

***

— Он обращается со мной, как с психом, — сказал Тони, когда Пеппер под предлогом рабочих моментов пришла к нему узнавать последние новости.

— Думаю, ты преувеличиваешь, — отозвалась Пеппер. — Он просто ведёт себя осторожно, учитывая… все обстоятельства.

— Нет, я преуменьшаю, — усмехнулся Тони. — Он слово скажет, а потом замолчит и смотрит, как я отреагирую. Такое ощущение, что он ждёт какой-нибудь истерики или выяснений отношений.

— На его месте я бы тоже опасалась, — пожала плечами Пеппер. — Вы расстались не на спокойной ноте. Объективно говоря, ты можешь вышвырнуть его из дома в любой момент.

— Если бы я хотел, я бы его сюда и не позвал, — сказал Тони. — Какой мне смысл сейчас-то уже его выкидывать?

— Может быть умом-то он это и понимает, — ответила Пеппер, — но не сердцем. Думаю, он считает, что ты его позвал только из-за просыпающихся инстинктов.

— И в этом он прав, — кивнул Тони, а потом заметил выражение лица Пеппер. — Что?

— Ничего, — покачала головой та. — Просто подумала, что в этом случае ваше общение будет очень тяжёлым.

— А с чего бы ему быть лёгким? — поднял брови в удивлении Тони. — Как ты сама сказала, расстались мы далеко не со счастливыми объятиями.

— Вам бы просто сесть и обстоятельно обо всём поговорить, — вздохнула Пеппер. — Серьёзно, обо всём. Намного хуже, если ваш разговор состоится, когда на руках будет ребёнок.

Тони закатил глаза и помахал рукой, показывая, что Пеппер может уже оставить эти беседы и удалиться по своим делам. Разумеется он понимал, что поговорить придётся, и на этот раз Стиву определённо не удастся разговаривать с ним тоном психиатра. Они оба совершили немало ошибок и имеют друг к другу список претензий, но теперь были связаны намного крепче, чем могли бы быть даже с обоюдными метками. Чем раньше они всё выяснят, тем проще им будет уживаться друг с другом в дальнейшем, хотя Тони совершенно не представлял, как это будет выглядеть.

— Рада, что смогла убедить тебя в этом, — неожиданно улыбнулась Пеппер, вставая с кресла и подхватывая папку с документами.

— Я не настолько предсказуем, — возмутился Тони.

— Для других ты – одна сплошная импровизация, — подтвердила Пеппер и наклонилась поцеловать его в щёку. — Для меня ты – открытая и самая любимая книга. Хотя, иногда некоторые сюжетные повороты меня удивляют, конечно.

Тони хмыкнул и проводил Пеппер взглядом. Когда-то он думал, что они могли стать прекрасной парой. И они были бы, если бы однажды Тони не повис на Стиве, а тот бы не прижал его к себе, и они не целовались бы как сумасшедшие, впервые в жизни дорвавшиеся до тепла другого человека. Даже сейчас Тони иногда вспоминал их совместные ночи с теплом во всём теле. Если бы они оба не умудрись испортить всё на корню, то Стив бы ещё месяца четыре назад благородно сделал бы ему предложение.

Ладно, с Роджерсом надо было поговорить. Так что Тони не стал отодвигать это в долгий ящик и пошёл говорить прямо сейчас, узнав у Пятницы, что Стив очень плодотворно проводит время в интернете, опять зачитываясь статейками для будущих родителей. Увидев Тони на пороге гостиной, Стив тут же подскочил, эмоции на его лице сменились с такой удивительной быстротой, что Старк даже не успел их все идентифицировать.

— Тони! — возвестил Стив и сделал шаг к нему. — Что-то случилось?

— Случилось то, кеп, что Пеппер как всегда права и нам нужно поговорить, — отозвался тот и прошёл до дивана. — Обо всём и предельно честно. И если ты сейчас опять начнёшь общаться со мной, как с душевнобольным, это будет последний наш разговор в принципе.

— Я не общался с тобой, как с душевнобольным, — растерянно отозвался Стив. — Просто… не хотел тревожить и напрягать.

— Перестань читать всякую муть в интернете, — поморщился Тони. — Хоть я и придерживаюсь мнения, что интернет – самая полезная вещь после кофемашины, там не всегда хорошие статьи. Попросил бы лучше Пятницу, она бы тебе отфильтровала.

— Хорошо, — послушно согласился Стив, потом вздохнул и сел на кресло, на секунду прикрыв глаза. — Кто начнёт?

— Давай уж я, на правах хозяина, — хмыкнул Тони. — Ненавижу говорить о чувствах и прошлых поступках, но что уж поделать. Мы оба – принципиальные идиоты. Я не захотел услышать тебя, ты не захотел услышать меня, а ещё мы оба просто мастера объяснений. Впрочем, я умею учиться на своих ошибках, хоть и не всегда успешно, так что сижу сейчас здесь и разговариваю. Не хотел бы касаться темы Барнса, но всё равно ведь всплывёт, так что сразу и один раз – я понимаю, что им управляла Гидра и в какой-то мере даже сочувствую ему, но я видел, как он убивает мою мать. Поэтому я не буду извиняться за то, что сделал, хотя сейчас так уже не поступил бы. Я бы спросил, почему ты не сказал мне, точнее, как ты посмел мне не сказать, но это ты подробно описал в письме, так что вопрос закрыт. Теперь твоя очередь вспоминать о прошлом, а потом поговорим о будущем.

Стив долго молчал, слегка опустив голову и смотря мимо Тони. Он уже месяц как сбрил бороду и вновь был похож на себя из 2011 – всё такой же потерянный и неприкаянный. А ещё очень юный, выглядящий только и исключительно на свой физический возраст, а не на паспортные данные. Тони вновь задумался, как двадцатипятилетний парень может тащить на себе такую ответственность.

— Я не могу себя простить, — тихо начал Стив. — Я всё думаю и думаю о том, что не рассказал тебе раньше, что будь я чуть дальновиднее, мы бы не оказались в такой ситуации. Я знаю, что уже просил прощение за это и ещё один раз ничего не изменит. Баки мой друг, да, но ты был моим партнёром… Я хотел с тобой поговорить сразу, как это закончится, хотел всё рассказать. А вместо этого оставил тебя в богом забытом бункере Гидры. Даже не сразу сообразил, что у тебя костюм может быть неисправен и ты не сможешь связаться с Пятницей и улететь. Я должен быть приехать после этого. Получить в морду ещё раз, может быть, а не отправить телефон с запиской. Но меня сжирало чувство вины и я не был уверен, что смогу посмотреть тебе в глаза. Я не хотел извиняться за то, что мы сражались, но за то, что не сказал – обязан был. А потом начали говорить, что ты, возможно, болен и я подумал…

Стив замолчал и сначала покачал головой, а потом и вовсе закрыл лицо руками. Тони, который всматривался в него всё это время, заметил боль, промелькнувшую в глазах и искривившую губы.

— Я мог убить нашего ребёнка, — почти неслышно прошептал он. — И никогда бы об этом не узнал. Ты бы ведь не сказал мне, я знаю. Я продолжал бы жить, не зная, что оборвал жизнь нашего ребёнка.

Тони чуть было не вякнул, что на третьей неделе их ребёнок был размером с зёрнышко, которое не имело пока ничего, что должно быть у человека. У Стива были явно свои представления о жизни эмбрионов, так что успокаивать его словами «да я бы даже не понял сам, что произошло», не стоило. И говорить о том, что сам Тони почти месяц сомневался, не сделать ли ему аборт, тоже.

— За это не извиняйся, — сказал Тони, потому что пауза затягивалась, а Стив всё ещё сидел с закрытым руками лицом. — Мы оба вели бы себя по-другому, если бы знали. Но мы не знали, так что…

— Незнание не освобождает от ответственности, — неожиданно хмыкнул Стив и встряхнул головой. — Я всё сделал неправильно. Вообще всё. Знаешь, раньше всегда говорили, что альфа должен нести ответственность буквально за всё. Да, другое время, но меня так воспитали. До сыворотки я был бетой, так что не особо вникал, но после – всегда прислушивался к этому. Для начала я не должен был вообще спать с тобой, не обозначив серьёзных намерений. 

— Серьёзно? — не выдержал Тони. — Об этом мы, кажется, уже говорили.

— Да, я помню, — кивнул Стив. — И я принял это. Но теперь-то ситуация другая. Теперь ты ждёшь ребёнка, а я даже не могу предложить тебе… Как мы будем ему объяснять, почему не связаны метками?

— Как и тридцати процентам детей по всему миру, — отозвался Тони. — Метка это же как штамп в паспорте, не всегда у всех есть. К тому же, было бы намного сложнее объяснить, почему мы, связанные метками, вместе не живём.

Стив, услышав это, замер и снова уставился куда-то мимо Тони. Старк, быстро проанализировав свои слова, понял, что начал говорить о будущем слишком резко. Но, по крайней мере, теперь не нужно было ходить вокруг да около.

— Раз уж затронули, — намеренно небрежно сказал Тони и машинально сложил руки на животе, — давай оставим прошлое в прошлом и поговорим о будущем. Какие планы?

Стив посмотрел на него, как на идиота, но Тони только пожал плечами. Свои собственные планы у него пока были слишком мутными и расплывчатыми, так что интересно было узнать, как собирается дальше жить Роджерс.

— Я не знаю, — разрушил все его надежды Стив. — Я думал, что…

— Что? — поторопил его Тони, когда он замолчал и задумался.

— Я думал, что смогу остаться рядом с ребёнком, — чётко ответил Стив, но потом помрачнел. — Однако, ты сказал, что вместе мы жить не будем.

— И от своих слов не отказываюсь, — сказал Тони. — Но, говоря вместе, я имел ввиду как пара. Не уверен, что у нас получится, после всего-то. Но дом большой, я могу спокойно выделить тебе этаж, как раньше. Это, конечно, будет странно и, я полагаю, крайне неловко, но первый раз, что ли?

— Я не смогу тебя переубедить? — спросил Стив.

— В чём? — уточнил Тони. — Если не хочешь этаж, можешь его и не занимать, я не настаиваю.

— В том, что у нас может получиться, — сказал Стив. — Что мы всё-таки можем попробовать быть парой. Ты же сам сказал, что мы оба – идиоты, не умеющие разговаривать. Оба друг перед другом виноваты. Но мы же не чужие друг другу люди.

Теперь уже Тони посмотрел на него, как на идиота, но Стив стойко выдержал этот взгляд. Он только что в буквальном смысле почти сделал Тони предложение и серьёзно, вот прямо реально ждал на него ответа.

— Ты себя вообще слышишь, кеп? — спросил Тони, не уверенный, что до конца всё правильно понимает.

— Да, — неожиданно твёрдо и решительно ответил Стив. — Я столько раз пытался с тобой об этом поговорить. Но ты либо отшучивался, либо отмахивался, будто наши отношения для тебя ничего не значат. Чёрт, да я уже думать начал, что было бы неплохо, если бы ты забеременел, ведь тогда бы нам пришлось поговорить серьёзно, — на этих словах Стив горько улыбнулся. — Ну вот, бойтесь своих желаний.

Тони на эту отповедь только тупо моргал, почти слыша, как в мозгу с противным звоном сталкиваются мысли. Да, он всегда уходил от разговоров о чувствах, потому что он в принципе не переносил эти разговоры. Но он никогда не думал, что Стив всё воспринимает настолько серьёзно, что даже думал о ребёнке, как о единственном варианте серьёзного разговора? Это было… Тони даже не знал, как это назвать. Потому что Стив в этой ситуации был чёртовым терпеливым джентльменом, а Тони – тем ещё мудаком.

— Для тебя это ничего и не значило, да? — по своему истолковал его ошарашенное молчание Стив. — Да, я понимаю. Ты всегда был очень самодостаточным. Я думал, что у нас может получиться, ведь я люблю тебя, но даже теперь, хотя, скорее, особенно теперь, тебе это совсем не нужно. Я… Я буду счастлив, если просто смогу воспитывать ребёнка и постараюсь тебя не тревожить. Правда.

— Прости, что ты сказал? — переспросил Тони.

— Что я не буду тебя тревожить, — послушно повторил Стив.

— Не-не-не, раньше, — замахал руками Тони. — У меня, кажется, появился тревожный синдром.

— О чём ты? — встревоженно подался вперёд Стив. — Что случилось?

— Слуховые галлюцинации, — пояснил Тони. — Не является распространённым недугом при беременности, надо запросить статистику…

— Тони, — расстроено сказал Стив. — Не придуривайся, пожалуйста, хотя бы сейчас.

— Нет, ты только послушай, ты сказал, что любишь меня, — посмотрел на него Тони. — Это явно что-то не…

— Могу повторить, — спокойно отозвался Стив. — Я думал, это очевидно.

— Ну, явно могли появиться сомнения после удара щитом в грудь, — рассеяно отозвался Тони, и Стив опять весь закаменел. — Не-не, не обращай внимания. Мне нужно это переварить.

— Я предлагал тебе стать парой несколько раз, — отрывисто сказал Стив. — По каким ещё причинам я стал бы это делать?

— Да по миллиону разных, — вскинулся Тони, вскочил с дивана и пошёл к окну, чувствуя нестерпимую потребность выпить. — Чёрт, вот как до этого дошло-то?!

— Я не требую от тебя взаимности, — тихо сказал Стив. — Больше нет. Я уже понял, что…

— Да ничего ты не понял, кеп, — огрызнулся Тони. — И я ничего не понял. С чего начали, тем и закончим: мы – идиоты, не умеющие донести друг до друга все важные мысли.

Стив промолчал. Тони тоже не знал – едва ли не впервые в жизни – что ответить, так что просто кивнул сам себе, развернулся и пошёл к выходу. Поэтому он и ненавидел разговоры о чувствах. Они всегда выбивали из колеи и приносили смуту в душу. После них нужно было долго сидеть и думать о материях, в которых Тони мало разбирался.

Но сейчас без обдумывания ситуации дальше что-то решать было невозможно.

***

Тони много раз признавались в любви. И до того, как он стал Железным человеком, и уж тем более после. Но всегда эти слова не несли за собой реального чувства, это были фанатские выкрики или слепое обожание к знаменитости. Тони часто отвечал в ответ, тоже сыпал признаниями направо и налево, но никогда не подразумевал, что он действительно любит того или иного человека. Искренне о своей любви к нему могли сказать только Роуди, Хэппи и Пеппер, и только им Тони не менее искренне отвечал тем же. Это была любовь дружеская или даже семейная, безусловная, когда ты заранее миришься со всеми тараканами другого человека, потому что он для тебя – константа жизни.

Тони никогда ещё не получал признание так, походя, да ещё и с «разве не очевидно?». Потому что нет. Нет, чёрт возьми, не очевидно. Может быть для Стива или для всех окружающих это действительно было так, но не для Тони. Потому что когда они встречались, Тони каждый день был готов к тому, что Стив соберёт вещи и уйдёт, потому что ему стало скучно или он нашёл себе кого-нибудь другого, кого-нибудь, кто не вскакивал в три утра, осенённый гениальной идеей, не изобретал ночами напролёт броню и вообще всё подряд, потому что во сне опять оказывался в холодном, далёком и безжизненном космосе. Тони ждал этого каждый день, поэтому отмахивался от попыток обсудить отношения. Потому что какие отношения? О чём вы? Это всего лишь приятное времяпровождение, пока не найдётся кто-нибудь получше.

У Тони были большие и болезненные проблемы, уходящие корнями прямиком в детство, а с психологами он в последний раз общался ещё до двадцати. Они не могли ему тогда помочь, так что Тони решил, что сам справится. И справлялся, столько лет справлялся почти превосходно. И справлялся бы дальше, если бы не. Всегда есть какое-нибудь «если бы не» или «но». Всегда есть кто-то или что-то, выбивающее тебя из привычного ритма жизни, заставляющее оказаться наедине со своим сознанием, в котором мысли проносятся быстрее скорости света и звука помноженных друг на друга.

Стив хотел, чтобы они были вместе. Стив не сказал ему правду. Стив признался ему в любви. Стив оставил его в бункере. Мысли то скакали, как мячик, то набивались в мозг, как вата. Тони хотелось разобрать себе голову, вытряхнуть мусор, протереть контакты, собрать обратно и тут же всё кристально ясно понять, а потом принять верное и правильное решение.

Тони не мог ничего ответить. Он не мог сказать Стиву, что любит его, или любил, или не любит, или не любил. Если бы Роджерс сейчас пришёл и потребовал честного ответа – Тони не смог бы его дать. Слова просто застряли бы в горле, потому что не могли сформулироваться в голове. Со Стивом было хорошо – и сейчас, и тогда. Тони нравилось, когда они понимали друг друга с полуслова, и нравилось, когда спорили до хрипоты из-за какой-то ерунды. Нравилось показывать Стиву что-то новое и наблюдать за его реакцией. Но любил ли он его? Если отбросить в сторону их конфликт, случившийся по большей части из-за недопонимания, хотел ли Тони связать свою жизнь с этим человеком? Метка – это не совсем штамп в паспорте, хоть он и сказал так раньше. Метка – это верность одному партнёру, это обещание принадлежать только друг другу. Штамп в паспорте можно убрать, с супругом развестись, но метку с кожи не сотрёшь и с партнёром не разойдёшься.

Тони всю жизнь принадлежал себе и только себе. Мысль о том, чтобы передать контроль – пусть и частичный – за своей жизнью кому-нибудь другому вызывала паническую дрожь. К тому же не просто передать контроль, а передать его альфе, тому, кому омеги по природе своей привыкли подчиняться. И пусть в настоящее время это уже уходило в прошлое, инстинкты, как показала практика, так просто не заткнёшь.

Если Стив хотел быть парой, если он до сих пор хотел – Тони не мог ему этого дать. По крайней мере, не сейчас. И не в ближайшее время. Возможно, пройдут годы, прежде чем ему действительно захочется связать себя нерушимыми обетами. Возможно, это не случиться вообще никогда. Максимум, что Тони мог дать Стиву – подобие отношений, если это можно было так назвать. Но вряд ли на это согласится уже сам Роджерс.

Об этом им снова нужно было поговорить, хоть с прошлой беседы прошло несколько недель. Но Тони, честно, не чувствовал себя в достаточной мере готовым к этому разговору. Поэтому он поступил так же, как Стив нескольким месяцами раньше – написал ему письмо. Электронное, естественно, он же не в середине прошлого века родился, в конце концов. Им со Стивом надо было как-то сосуществовать и, желательно, без постоянной неловкости друг с другом. И если уж заочно общаться у них получается лучше, чем очно, письмо – отличная идея.

Тони написал всё обстоятельно и, самое главное, честно. Не глядя в глаза, прячась за дверями мастерской и наговаривая Пятнице текст, который был больше похож на поток сознания, было легче анализировать себя и свои поступки, свои чувства – и страх, и горечь обиды, и симпатию. Тони не стал перечитывать то, что записала за ним Пятница, он просто отправил это всё в том виде, в каком было.

Стив не ответил. Ни через час, ни вечером, ни ночью. Тони не был удивлён или расстроен, он был готов к такой реакции, она была закономерна. Он пошёл спать (потому что Пятница бдительно следила и была непреклонна несмотря ни на что), а утром его разбудил негромкий стук в дверь.

— Я приготовил завтрак, — сказал Стив, после того, как Тони промычал что-то среднее между «входите» и «катись отсюда к чёрту». — Крайне полезный и витаминный, конечно же. Очень сбалансированный, так что Пятница сразу начала заказывать что-то из твоей любимой пекарни. Присоединишься?

Тони вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Эмоциональные качели их с Роджерсом отношений когда-нибудь всё-таки спалят что-нибудь у него в голове.

— Конечно, — отозвался Тони.

Стив за завтраком смотрел на него открыто, приветливо и очень мягко. Тони представил, что будет видеть его таким в ближайшие дни и месяцы. Потом представил, что ничего не измениться в ближайшие годы. Стив был упорным, если он принял какое-то решение, выбрал какую-то дорогу, то ничего уже не поменяет и с неё не свернёт. Тони представил, что через пару лет вот также выйдет к завтраку, а Стив также открыто и приветливо будет сидеть напротив, а рядом будет их дочь или сын. Тони представил – и не ощутил ужаса или отторжения.

Тони сел на стул, ещё раз посмотрел на Стива и неожиданно произнёс:

— У нас с тобой будет ребёнок.

Стив удивлённо вскинул брови, а потом тихо рассмеялся.

— Только сейчас дошло?

— Нет, ты повтори это медленно, — покачал головой Тони. — У Капитана Америки и Железного человека будет ребёнок. Ты хоть представляешь, кто из него вырастит? Ты вообще представляешь, как мы его воспитывать-то будем?

— Да, — кивнул Стив с такой непоколебимой уверенностью, что Тони ему ни на секунду не поверил. — Я представляю. Это будет самый прекрасный ребёнок во всём мире и воспитаем мы его замечательно. Потому что это наш ребёнок. Ребёнок Тони Старка и Стива Роджерса.

На последних словах его голос стал ниже и слегка дрогнул. На лице отразилась труднопередаваемая эмоция, вобравшая в себя и удивление, и восторг, и неуверенность и даже толику ужаса.

— Вот, тоже дошло, да? — хмыкнул Тони. — Ничего, доктор сказал, что временные приступы паники вполне нормальны.

— Но мы справимся, — опять решительно сказал Стив. — И попробуем сделать это вместе, да?

Он протянул руку и положил её ладонью вверх. Не давил, не просил, просто предлагал. Не утверждал, что у них всё получится. И даже в общем-то не торопил события. Так что Тони покачал головой и хлопнул своей ладонью по его, задержав руку на пару секунд.

— Ага, попробуем, — согласился Тони. — Но если что, я уже назначил Пеппер и Роуди крёстными, так что этот ребёнок в любом случае не пропадёт.

Они всё ещё были принципиальными идиотами с большими проблемами в прошлом и настоящем и неумением сначала обсуждать, а потом делать. Но попытаться, всего лишь попытаться, они могли.

Стив улыбнулся и Тони кивнул в ответ.

Они оба заслужили ещё один шанс.


End file.
